


Here Comes the Normie

by koalala1031



Series: Amamatsu Week 2017 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe – Domestic, Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, Ice Skating, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: “Also, sorry not sorry, normie, but you’re not going.”





	Here Comes the Normie

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Amamatsu Week 2017 on Tumblr – Day 2: Ice Skating

“Ah yes, if it isn’t the obnoxious lovebirds,” Kokichi nagged the moment Rantarou and Kaede arrived at the ice rink, with Kaede pushing a stroller in front of her.

“Oh hey, Akamatsu-san! And Setsuko-chan too!” Tsumugi greeted and waved at the blonde. “And uh… hey there, normie…” she said as her cheerful face changed into disinterest the moment she saw Rantarou.

“Ah? Shirogane-san…!” Kaede smiled at the bluenette. “So are we going to skate now?”

 “Of course! I already prepared the skates for both of us!” Tsumugi said while showing off two pairs of skates—one of them was lilac with musical notes on their ankles, while the other pair was plain white with blue linings. “Also, sorry not sorry, normie, but you’re not going.”

Rantarou only chuckled at her, holding back his annoyance. “Well, someone needs to take care of Setsuko, so I’m staying here,” he said. “Anyway, have fun, both of you!”

“Okay!” Kaede smiled as she kissed him on his cheeks.

“Even without you telling us, we were going to have fun anyway!” Tsumugi said. “See you!”

“See ya…” Rantarou waved at the two women as they both left him and started skating in the ice rink. Then, he sat down next to the stroller so he could see Setsuko’s puzzled face. “Haha, don’t worry…” he told her while chuckling. “Aunt Tsumugi has always been like that since high school. I’m already used to it.”

“Eeeeh? Amami-chan, you’re not jealous~?” Kokichi teased him. “I mean, Akamatsu-chan is just going off like that without you…”

“I won’t mind as long as she’s safe and having fun. Kaede can handle herself,” Rantarou replied the shorter guy. “Also, Shirogane-san might not look like it, but I know I can trust her. Plus someone needs to take care of Setsuko, y’know? You’re not allowed to take a 6-month old baby to the ice rink.”

“Well, I can take care of Setsuko-chan if you want me to. Nishishi~”

“Nope,” Rantarou replied. “Not in a million years.”

“How about in a billion years?”

“No.”

“A trillion years?”

“Still no.”

“Well, if you insist, then I’ll stay away from her,” Kokichi said as he rested both of his hands behind his head. “Himiko-chan will be taking care of her instead. I mean, they’re on the same age, so I’m pretty sure they’ll get along really well.”

“Nyeh?! What did you just say?!” Himiko was startled. “I may not look like it, but I’m a full grown woman! I’m not a baby!” she complained.

“What? I was just telling the truth!” Kokichi played dumb.  “You little baby.”

“Well, I can say the same about you,” Rantarou replied. “I mean, you’re not that much taller than Yumeno-san, so by that standard, you’re also a baby.”

“W-what did you just say?!” Kokichi was startled.

“What? Amami was just telling the truth…” Himiko replied. “You little baby…”

“H-Himiko-chan…?! You’re supposed to be on my side! I mean, we just got married last week! I… I thought we were in love… WAAAAAH…!!!” Kokichi cried.

“Nyeh… We’ve already been married for a week…” Himiko corrected him.

“One week is still a short time for marriage, though…” Rantarou commented. “You know what? I’m just gonna look after Kaede,” he said while pulling out a video camera from his bag and started recording her with it.

Kaede wasn’t doing too well. This was her first-time ice skating, so it wasn’t surprising for her to have a hard time even standing on the ice. Tsumugi on the other hand, despite not being a pro figure skater, was able to skate just fine. Kaede kept holding her hand to keep her own balance on the ice. Despite that, she still had her usual sunshine smile that was contagious to Rantarou, causing him to also smile while looking at her.

“Shirogane-san, you’re surprisingly good at this!” Kaede commented on Tsumugi’s seamless skills while the two kept skating together.

“Fu fu fu…” Tsumugi chuckled while fixing her glasses. “I didn’t binge Yuri on Ice on one sit for nothing!” she bragged.

“You only learned from watching anime?!” Kaede was shocked.

“Don’t underestimate the power of anime!!!” Tsumugi exclaimed.

“O-okay…” Kaede replied.

The two then continued skating together, until they met Kiibo and Miu who were also skating on the ice rink. Except they weren’t per se “skating”—they were sort of floating on the ice.

“Good morning, Akamatsu-san, Shirogane-san!” Kiibo greeted them.

“Good morning too!” Kaede replied him.

“Whoa, Bakamatsu and Four-Eyed Weeb are here too?!” Miu commented. “Hey there, I guess…”

“Uh, hi… Iruma-san…” Tsumugi replied her with unpleased expression.

Kaede then glanced down at the ground, noticing Miu and Kiibo’s shoes that were different. “Are those… flying shoes?” she asked.

“Cool, ain’t it?! HYAHYAHYA…!!!” Miu bragged. “These are the hover shoes I made myself!!! I mean, a Beautiful Genius like me can’t be usin’ plain-ass skates like yours!”

“These hover shoes are really helpful, by the way!” Kiibo added. “Neither of us is able to skate with typical ice skating shoes, so Iruma-san made this hover shoes for us to skate.”

“I-I can skate normally, dangit!” Miu insisted while stuttering. “It’s just… I just think it’s easier and cooler to float on the ground!”

“Well, I can’t ice skate well either, but the experience wouldn’t feel the same, you know?” Kaede said. “And don’t worry, I’m not underestimating using hover shoes either. Balancing yourself while floating is also a tough thing to do!”

“H-heh, of course! And it’s also cooler than ice skatin’!” Miu bragged. “Also if you’re here then Wasabi Head must be here as well, right?! Where the fuck is he?!”

“Over there!” Kaede answered as she pointed at a green-haired man holding a video camera, standing next to a stroller on the sidelines of the ice rink. “He’s also taking care of Setsuko-chan, by the way.”

Seeing the blonde noticing the camera, Rantarou waved at her while smiling. Kaede then responded him by waving in return.

“GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!!!” Kokichi shouted next to Rantarou, only to be replied with a cynical glare from both Rantarou and Kaede.

“Anyway, Akamatsu-san,” Tsumugi called her. “I think you’re doing pretty good.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Kaede asked, but then she noticed she was standing on the ice by herself without Tsumugi holding her hand. “E-eh?!” she was surprised.

“See? You’re doing great!” Tsumugi told her.

“Anyway, I want to see Rantarou-kun first. Excuse me~” Kaede said, slowly skated her way to the sidelines where her family was waiting.

Looking at Kaede approaching them, Rantarou then stepped aside for a bit so she could see Setsuko closer. “Hey~” Kaede greeted her baby girl.

Seeing her mother smiling at her, Setsuko laughed in joy. Rantarou also smiled while recording the precious moment with his camera.

“Morning, guys!” Kaito greeted as he and Gonta just arrived at the scene.

“Oh, Momota-kun, Gonta-kun!” Rantarou said when he saw them. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Setsuko-chan,” Gonta greeted the baby while bowing down so he could look at her closely.

Setsuko studied Gonta’s voluminous shoulder-length hair in curiosity. Then, her eyes grew wide and her mouth was agape in awe. Her awe grew into joy, as she once again laughed profusely.

“She’s so cute…” Gonta commented. “Can Gonta lift her?”

“Sure!” Kaede nodded and smiled at the hunk.

Gonta then lifted up Setsuko, earning an excited scream from the baby. Then, he put her on top of his head so she could play with his fluffy hair while laughing. Kaede witnessed the precious moment in front of her, her eyes shimmering in joy. Rantarou then recorded Setsuko who already buried her own face into Gonta’s hair.

“Haha! Fluffy, ain’t it?!” Kaito bragged. “That’s Uncle Gonta for ya! He’s a better floof master than your old man!”

“Hold on, did you just call Rantarou-kun an old man?” Kaede glared at the purple-haired guy.

“What?! That’s just my other way to say Pops!” Kaito defended himself.

Rantarou only chuckled at both of them.

“Also Amami, if ya wanna skate with Akamatsu, go ahead!” Kaito told him. “Gonta, Yumeno, and I are gonna take care of… what’s the baby’s name again?”

“Setsuko,” Kaede pouted.

“Y-yeah, I know that,” Kaito replied. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna take care of her and keep her safe from Ouma!”

“N-nyeh…?!” Himiko asked. “I don’t like taking care of kids… Too much work…”

“Nishishi~ Setsuko-chan might end up liking me~” Kokichi giggled.

“She won’t,” Rantarou replied with annoyed glare. Then, he sighed and changed the topic. “Guess I’m gonna need to rent a pair of skates,” he shrugged. “‘Scuse me…”

Rantarou went to the shelves to rent a pair of skates, and then he stepped into the ice rink and skated his way towards Kaede with no problem.

Kaede pouted at the bespectacled girl, “I didn’t know you could ice skate!” Kaede commented.

“Hehe…” Rantarou giggled. “I mean, I’m not that great, but yeah…”

Rantarou bowed down to take Kaede’s left hand and kissed her wedding ring. “Shall we dance, Milady?” he asked her with a smooth smile.

Kaede, as always, blushed and chuckled at his attitude. “Sure,” she smiled at him in return.

Kaede turned on the music player in her phone in her pocket, playing _Waltz of the Flowers_ by Tchaikovsky. With their hands laced together while his other hand holding her waist, Rantarou took her for a dance to the music. Looking at her awkward attempt to dance along, Rantarou slowed down his pacing a bit so she could keep up with him.

“Ah… here comes the normie…” Tsumugi pouted.

Rantarou only shrugged and ignored the bespectacled girl as he and Kaede continued dancing on the ice. It was a slow and awkward dance, but neither of them cared.

“Kiibo-chan, I wanna dance too!” Miu whined.

“A-all right!” Kiibo replied her, turning on the ballroom dance function so he and Miu could also dance together while hovering.

Meanwhile, Rantarou and Kaede kept dancing together, as she could finally keep up with his pacing. She still tripped once in a while, but Rantarou always managed to catch her and help her stand up every time she did. It wasn’t for too long, but they both enjoyed their dance while it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anyone else participating in Amamatsu Week?
> 
> H-hewwo...?


End file.
